Behind Blue Eyes
by rei elizabeth yuy darlian
Summary: well this is a songfic of heero and relena with the song behind blue eyes of limp bistick i know the song here is actually a cover ofte former song of well i dont knoew the group name but it a beutiful song and i noe its kinda sap and some ooc'ness by hee


Behind blue eyes

By Rei Yuy  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing it's copyright is of bandai and sunrise I do NOT own the song behind blue eyes of limb biztick so dont sue me but it happens that this songs makes me remember Heero so i just wrote this now read!!!

Relena was in her limo leading home with pagan listening to the radio when it just start to play "behind blue eyes" of limb biztick she listen to the song and stared to the window daydreaming about Heero _…I like to know …where is he …where did he go this time…why does he hate me…I know why …but…I wish he would be here …I need him…even as for him to say omae o korosu or just to shut me his Death Glare tm … I just don't care….i can keep this …_Relena thought of course she didn't know that some was thinking the same …of her… .it had passed a couple of years since the Barton foundation problem and Relena was turning 21 and still love Heero at first anyone could say it was and schoolgirl crush but then how the heck did she still had this "crush" with a person that wasn't in her sight for 4 years?

The first line of the song started and echoed in Relena's saddened soul

No ones know what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes…

No so far a young man with chocolate brown unruly hair that fall above his face and Prussian blue eyes heard the same song. _…Relena …some day I'll tell her… Someday I'll have to tell her…_ .the young man called Heero Yuy thought it had been 5 years since the last time he had had seem her or at least since she had saw him he had been her body guard over 4 years ,they pay him and they didn't make him wore that stupid outfits of body ward (ya know black suits and black glasses pretty stupid don't yo think?) ,the Preventers didn't care what clothes he put and they didn't tell her he was there .that was the best way ,the best way so she could concentrate in her work and well there was nobody best than Heero in the world or in the space for guarding her and well he had taken the job because he didn't trust anybody ti protect her but him,_ . …damn I miss her…I can't talk to her…she'll worry more…I…damm…I need her …, I'd never thought I would care for some one like this …I love her …Duo is right I love her .. but she wont love me back…_Heero continue watching Relena the second verse was stating now

And No ones know  
what is like  
To be hated  
T o be fated  
To telling only lies

A tear slipped down the foreign dignitary Relena –Heero-she whispered. but she continued driving_…. no I will not cry… I have cried enough and… besides he doesn't approve crying… I have to be strong…maybe some day… I will face him and tell him how do I feel..._she shed her tear and stared to the window it was a sunny day _maybe tomorrow I'll take a day off I have been working too much after all I need a rest too I'm not supergirl or something like that and I'm going to turn 22 the day after tomorrow_ .everything was very different now ,she had lots off work and never let her a time to rest in someway she over worked herself just to not have time to think about Heero she kept in contact with all the other gundam pilots but not Heero no Heero was never there as long s she knew all he pilots had join the Preventers full or part time like Trowa or Quatre but Heero well he must had been working for the Preventers headquarter but he hadn't try to contact her or anything as long a she knew anyway and she couldn't go after him that was childish and immature and she just could see the newspaper headlines "vice foreign minister Darlian chases soldier of the eve wars" and Heero would not like that he didn't like to be the center of attention or be known by the world

but my dreams aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be  
I have hours ,only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free

Relena –Heero gasped_…but my dreams are all the same thing …which are my dreams …is my love vengeance ..no...not anymore …now is Relena …maybe she…no ehy would she fall of me …funny thing a perfect soldier is in love with a pacifist born princess…who would think …bur she doesn't love me does she? …Duo has said maybe she does only she knows the answer…_Heero thought wryly he had live with Duo for 1 year now, the happy hippy and cheerful pilot had at last broken his walls Heero wasn't an emotionless soldier anymore but still had problems dealing with his feelings it was hard for him adjusting in life which wouldn't he wasn't "normal" and he still masked his emotion even if he had them ,well if he hadn't he wouldn't be Heero wouldn't he_?...her birthday is coming I have to do something she told me …but will I do it?… maybe…but he roused his thoughts Relena was near her home know_

no one knows what is like  
to feel this feelings  
like I do  
now I blame you!  
(you)

Relena turned her face she had feel like someone had called her name better saying like if Heero had called her name but…no he wasn't there she was alone in her car _…I wonder how does Heero feels about me …he is always so…so emotionless…so …numb but that is what makes him Heero…always mysterious Heero …but does he even think in me?…no he of course he doesn't ….why would he think in a annoying girl that follows him around…_another tear went down but this time Relena didn't even try to stop her crying… her tears and all because of him… all because she cared… because she wanted to know if he was fine… he was happy if……_why do I care?… what he does with his live isn't of my concern…. but in all ways I do care even if he doesn't want me to…_

no ones bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain and woe  
can show threw  
(threw)

Heero left out a sigh it was like the song knew his life bu how probably he didn't know yes _I've been locking myself in …I had locked up all my feelings…I had forget how to feel and how to be human… I was turned into a living weapon…but there is no place for weapons…there is no place for me…I have to become more human…I know I'm not like everyone else …would she have a place for me …maybe…_he remembered the day he was going to fight Libra he remembered that day af it was yesterday he remembered he had gone into the ship to take Relena out of Zech's ship .them when she was safe in the Peacemillion battle ship he decided to go to fight Zech in The Libra ,Relena asked him why did he never said say goodbye he had pull her close way too close he had never touched unless necessary and had look I her piercing blue eyes and asked her to believe in him she had say she would and told him to go back after the operation had finished he hadn't say nothing he didn't know what to say cause in that moment he had feel something else so he pulled her away and go. now he was almost in Relena's mansion he turned left and entered by a "secret entrance" and headed to her room

but my dreams aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be  
I have hours ,only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free

Relena wiped out her tears she was almost home now but she couldn't get Heero off her mind she never could. so once again she started to wondering _'bout him which are his dreams…after dying I suppose…cuz he has a dead wish…doesn't he? why? why doesn't he…?_more tears fell the pain in her heart was to great. now she HAD a dead wish he was always so alone and so was she now, yes even if the whole world denied it was true she was alone in the worst of the loneliness cuz most of her friend were hypocrites and didn't even like her .the gates of the mansion opened she said hello to pagan and entered in to the ,mansion and headed to her dormitory

discover: l.i.m.p say it x4

Heero was there ,hided in the shadows he had put on the cd of linking park in her stereo he had finally decided to tell her even if after that he had to shot himself

Relena entered in the room the radio was on playing behind blue eyes_… creepy…I didn't know I had the stereo on… _she take off her coat and the real y uncomfortable shoes she had to wear that day_…I still have the sensation that …someone is watching me,… _she turned around to open the French door of her balcony…when she turned again she saw… him , Heero, standing in front of her

no one knows what is like  
to be mistreated  
to be defeated  
behind blue eyes

"Heero" she said, "Relena…" he said. She kept still how could she speak to the world. To the Earth Sphere United Nation (ESUN) and just could say a thing before him she mentally scolded herself she knew how precious this time was but still couldn't say a thing. " Relena…" he said again "there's something I have to tell you…"he said .she just stared into his eyes his Prussian blue eyes in shock _could he…could he love me?…I just dreamed this for so long…but what if.. he just want to say…good bye?… what if he leaves…me…again…_ the clue for Heero started and he said….

no one knows how to say  
that they're sorry  
and don't worry

I'm not telling lies

I'm not telling lies …Aishiteru…Lena-Chan" (ya so sap of me ne????). Relena was startled by this she had not expected that he…he says he loves…I …I just never dare to think this would come truth some day…THIS day… Heero turned to leave she hadn't said a thing she didn't love him finally he could die…in peace with himself ,he didn't have nothing to keep living for now he went to the door and opened it _this will be the last time I ever see you, I would have liked to…kiss you Relena but I wouldn't force you into me I would just hurt you more… _"Heero! wait don't…"she had tried to say 'Heero wait don't go, I love you' but her mouth wouldn't make the words, so she did what she had to do for stopping him from making what would be a great mistake. He didn't turn _she just wants to talk to now from me that's all why would she…?_ Relena ran towards him and hug him "don't go Heero I love you" she said almost in tears he turned gently and wiped out her tears "then ther's no place for more tears" he said and embraced her, then he lifted her cheek and…

but my dreams aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free

he lift up her face and kiss her gently,Relena melted in his embrace doing what she had been dreaming about for so long, she kissed him back. Then they had to brke the kiss for air. 2You don't know how long I've waited for this he said.

no one knows what id like  
to be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
behind blue eye

Owari

author notes kay donr ever be mad at me for finish it kay? Im writing more songfics (this is my fisrt one so I'll woulnd care some commentaries) yes because I got a big bunch of ideas with songs …


End file.
